The poets of MI9
by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7
Summary: Some poems about the M.I. High agents
1. A thank-you would be nice, Rose

**Hi guys, me again! I said that I would write a proper story, and I will, but this is a poem/songfic. We were doing poetry in English, and I was inspired to write some of my own, because we read this really lovely poem, called 'Miracle on St David's day' I reccomend it, it's truly lovely. This poem is based on Rose.**

A thank-you would be nice 

'Hasn't got many friends'

Those words will haunt me to the end

I thought that you were meant to care

I guess that life just isn't fair

The amount of times I've saved their souls

The amount of times they've just let it go

But that's because they'll never know

I'm trained not to let it show

I have saved your lives

A thank-you would be nice

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But words hurt just as much

And I listen to your moans

And think 'Who are you to judge'

The amount of times I've saved their souls

The amounts of times they've just let it go

But that's because they'll never know

I'm trained not to let it show

I have saved your lives

A thank-you would be nice

I know that they're grateful to me

It's just something I can't see

I know that I would bask in glee

If I could set my secret free

The amount of times I've saved their souls

The amount of times they've just let it go

But that's because they'll never know

I'm trained not to let it show

I have saved your lives

A thank-you would be nice

I have saved your lives

A thank-you would be nice

**The quote at the top 'Hasn't got many friends' is from S2E6, near the start. Brownie points if you know who said it! If you didn't understand this poem, that is understandable, the first verse was about how the teachers don't care (no offence to any teachers reading this) the second verse was about how Rose has mean things said to her, and the last one is how the bullies would feel if they knew what her life was like. The overall theme of the poem, and of the chorus, was that Kaylie, Zara and Leticia are horrible to Rose when she saves their lives on a daily basis. I've probably said too much, but I'd like to know what people think about this, because I haven't seen that many poem or songfics in this fandom. Hope you enjoyed : )**


	2. While your best mate disappears, Blane

**Hey guys, me again. I decided to write some more poems, even though they're pretty bad, I enjoy writing them, so I hope you enjoy reading them.**

We've been best mates since we were six

Always up to tricks

Keeping secrets seemed so strange

Before everything changed

Conspiracy theories

Indirectly involving me

You would rattle on and on

Not noticing I was gone

The Government you sneer

While your best mate disappears

And when it came to Daisy

You had better luck than me

I know it was to save Britain

But it hurt me deep down

Conspiracy theories

Indirectly involving me

You would rattle on and on

Not noticing I was gone

The Government you sneer

While your best mate disappears

Remember when we played ninjas?

It was just a game for us

Well it's different this time

I'm using those skills to save lives

Conspiracy theories

Indirectly involving me

You would rattle on and on

Not noticing I was gone

The Government you sneer

While your best mate disappears

The Government you sneer

While your best mate disappears


	3. It's not that hard to understand, Daisy

**Hi guys, another poem, or song, whichever way you interpret it. For the person who asked, the last one was about Blane, and how he and Stuart have grown apart because of M.I. High. This one is about Daisy, her guide to people in school, and how to get along with them.**

Might not be the smartest in the year

Might not be the one you fear

Might not be the most sporty

But I'm good at being me

You don't have to make a fake persona

Just so you can make people love ya

It's a case of karma

That, and working harder

What comes around, goes around

It's not that hard to understand

Listen to the geeks

And they'll be saving you seats

Cut the mean ones some slack

And they'll be nice to you back

You don't have to make a fake persona

Just so you can make people love ya

It's a case of karma

That, and working harder

What comes around, goes around

It's not that hard to understand

Compliment the jocks

Tell a 'Barbie' you like her top

Help the drama nerds learn their lines

These tactics work time after time

You don't have to make a fake persona

Just so you can make people love ya

It's a case of karma

That, and working harder

What comes around, goes around

It's not that hard to understand

What comes around, goes around

It's not that hard to understand

**Next poem will probably be about Oscar, if anyone has any requests, just leave a review : )**


	4. So alike, yet so different, Keri

**I had two requests for Keri, so here you go. From now on I will be updating every second day, sorry for the bad quality of the poems. Oh, something else I've been forgetting to do:**

**_Disclaimer:_  
**

**_Keri: She doesn't know M.I. High, if she did, LaserLashes would be standard issue_**

**_Me: Sure thing Keri *shakes head behind Keri's back* I know we could trust you! *fake smile and nod*_**

**I saw Sugar-N-Spice98 do a similar disclaimer on one of her stories, and I just thought it was a really good idea.**

"I don't fancy her!"

Are they talking about me?

Everything is such a blur

It's so hard to see

I know I'm not Zoe

But MI9 recruited me

I know I'm Zoe's sister

And I know that it must hurt

To know that she was my referrant

'Cause we're so alike, yet so different

She grew up at SKUL

That must have been pretty dull

I grew up at KORPS

Which was probably worse

I know I'm not Zoe

But MI9 recruited me

I know I'm Zoe's sister

And I know that it must hurt

To know that she was my referrant

'Cause we're so alike, yet so different

Sis, I'm trying to measure up to you

It's a pretty hard thing to do

They don't appreciate me

Because I remind them too much of their beloved Zoe

I know I'm not Zoe

But MI9 recruited me

I know I'm Zoe's sister

And I know that it must hurt

To know that she was my referrant

'Cause we're so alike, yet so different

To know that she was my referrant

'Cause we're so alike, yet so different

**If you have any requests, just leave a review (but pretty, pretty, please with icing on top, put a capital letter at the start of the character's name, I'm OCD about grammar)**


	5. I wonder if you miss me too, Zoe

Paris, the city of love

It's a gift from above

To spend some time there

With the one you hold dear

The Sydney Opera House,

Disneyland, with Mickey Mouse

I've been to the Taj Mahal

I've taken a trip to Bengal

They're just not the same without you

I wonder if you miss me too

Should have told you when I had the chance

I led you on a merry dance

I guess I couldn't see

Just how much you meant to me

The Sydney Opera House,

Disneyland, with Mickey Mouse

I've been to the Taj Mahal

I've taken a trip to Bengal

They're just not the same without you

I wonder if you miss me too

There's a flight at 8:21

Straight back to England

But should I take the risk?

Will it be worth it?

The Sydney Opera House,

Disneyland, with Mickey Mouse

I've been to the Taj Mahal

I've taken a trip to Bengal

They're just not the same without you

I wonder if you miss me too

They're just not the same without you

I wonder if you miss me too

**Sorry this is a bit late, I had a bit of writer's block, but I listened to the right music (Dumb by Tich) and overcame it. Well done to Ghargr18 for knowing to quote in the first poem. As usual, leave a review saying who you want next, I will only count it if it has a capital letter at the start of the name, this poem was about Zoe missing Dan while she's travelling, by the way.**


	6. I'm feeling so alone, Dan

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. On Friday I had writer's block, on Saturday and Sunday the internet was down, and on Monday I had yet more writer's block. This poem/song/thingymijigy (I was calling them songfics to begin with. No clue why) is about Dan missing Zoe**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own M.I. High**

It's been three months

You haven't called once

You said you'd stay in contact

When will you come back?

You left me so vulnerable

Within my heart there is a hole

And only you can mend it for me

You're the only one, Zoe

When will you come back home?

I'm feeling so alone

Your sister is annoying – very

That's the best way to describe Keri

She makes me miss you even more

Thinking about you makes my heart sore

You left me so vulnerable

Within my heart there is a hole

And only you can mend it for me

You're the only one, Zoe

When will you come back home?

I'm feeling so alone

Zoe, I miss you

That's all I have to say

I've been feeling so blue

Come back to me some day

You left me so vulnerable

Within my heart there is a hole

And only you can mend it for me

You're the only one, Zoe

When will you come back home?

I'm feeling so alone

When will you come back home?

I'm feeling so alone

**Okay, so who do you guys want to see next? Leave a review if you have a request**


	7. I will always be your son, Oscar

**Hi guys, sorry I updated a bit late, I will try to post two chapters tomorrow 1) To say sorry 2) To celebrate, because tomorrow is an epic day! If you don't know what's happening tomorrow, then go find out now. Type into google '21st June' and see what it says. This poem is about Oscar and his relationship with Jade. I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading the poem**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High**_

'Now children, draw your family tree

Your dad, you, and your mummy'

I had to make it up

I guess that's just my luck

How can you call yourself my mum?

All you ever did was cause me harm

How many humans you must cull,

Working away in there at SKUL

But when all's said and done,

I will always be your son

Carrie, Frank and Rose

They made me feel at home

Even though I wasn't me

'Cause I had a fake identity

How can you call yourself my mum?

All you ever did was cause me harm

How many humans you must cull,

Working away in there at SKUL

But when all's said and done,

I will always be your son

I wonder how it would have went

If everything had been different

But both our hearts are filled with hate

So I am left to speculate

How can you call yourself my mum?

All you ever did was cause me harm

How many humans you must cull,

Working away in there at SKUL

But when all's said and done,

I will always be your son

But when all's said and done

I will always be your son


	8. I'm good at what I do, Carrie

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the slow update. I just had zilch ideas, and I was sad because my maths teacher, who was one of the few competent teachers in the school, and was like a friend as well as a teacher, and would let you do Higher work while the rest of the class watched movies, if you wanted to, left to go to another school. If Miss Ward is reading this (which she probably isn't), we'll all miss you.**

'Agent Stewart

Are you up to it?'

All brawn, no brains

No emotional pain

There's a job I need to complete

But you have no faith in me

Even though I was chosen

Your heart remans frozen

And although I get no help from you

I'm good at what I do

I know I can be a clutz

But I can save the day

It bothers you way too much

That I do it my own way

There's a job I need to complete

But you have no faith in me

Even though I was chosen

Your heart remans frozen

And although I get no help from you

I'm good at what I do

Oh, Cheif Agent Stark

We know what gets you narked

It's when people so young

Have their own opinion

There's a job I need to complete

But you have no faith in me

Even though I was chosen

Your heart remans frozen

And although I get no help from you

I'm good at what I do

And although I get no help from you

I'm good at what I do

**I will probably do Aneisha next, then Tom. Do you guys want this to include Lenny, Frank, Stark and Stella, or any other adult agents? If so, please leave a review : )**


	9. She never leaves me alone, Aneisha

**Another chapter, in case you guys were wondering what I was on about, June 21st is the Summer Solstice, longest day of the year. Now the days are getting shorter. If you're still confused, go ask your science teacher.**

'Where have you been?

Who were you with?

What have you seen?

Now Aneisha, don't fib'

You'd think it would be super

To have an auntie as a teacher

But it's torture

She's such a nosy parker

I see her, and resist a groan

Because she never leaves me alone

She's constantly on my case

I barely have breathing space

She even checks my phone

To that habit, she is prone

You'd think it would be super

To have an auntie as a teacher

But it's torture

She's such a nosy parker

I see her, and resist a groan

Because she never leaves me alone

What have I done to deserve this?

At school, I have to call her 'miss'!

Outside of school, she's Sherlock Holmes

If she doesn't find out, she moans

You'd think it would be super

To have an auntie as a teacher

But it's torture

She's such a nosy parker

I see her, and resist a groan

Because she never leaves me alone

I see her and resist a groan

Because she never leaves me alone

**Tom next, I might end this there, but if you guys have any requests for agents not in the M.I. High team, e.g. Stark, then just leave a review : )**


	10. Starts with 'N' and ends in 'eish', Tom

**Here is a poem for Tom, the reason his codename would be 001 is because it looks like Binary, in case anyone is confused.**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**Carrie: She doesn't own M.I. High. If she did, we'd use the stairs to get to HQ every day, right?**

**Me: *panting from walking down to HQ* NO! *collapses***

**Carrie: Why is she so tired? It's only 10,000 steps *runs off back up staircase***

001, my codename

Binary, my claim to fame

The boy who hacked the Mars Rover

Felt like I found a four-leaf clover

There's just one girl that Dan can't get

We've been best friends since the day we met

I fancy her, who she is, I can't tell you

With our relationship, there'd be a slight issue

She is Mrs King's niece

Her name starts with 'N' and ends in 'eish'

I'm not really a ladies' man

definitely not as much as Dan

He's popular with every chick

With girls, he gets first pick

There's just one girl that Dan can't get

We've been best friends since the day we met

I fancy her, who she is, I can't tell you

With our relationship, there'd be a slight issue

She is Mrs King's niece

Her name starts with 'N' and ends in 'eish'

Hardly anyone's seen my full potential

It's not often that I give my all

Did GCSE chemistry when I was nine

There's a Nobel Prize out there that's going to be mine

There's just one girl that Dan can't get

We've been best friends since the day we met

I fancy her, who she is, I can't tell you

With our relationship, there'd be a slight issue

She is Mrs King's niece

Her name starts with 'N' and ends in 'eish'

She is Mrs King's niece

Her name starts with 'N' and ends in 'eish'

**I am still undecided whether or not I should do poems about the adult agents. If you think I should, leave a review saying so. If you think I shouldn't, leave a review saying so. If you love unicorns, leave a review saying so : )**


	11. I did what was necessary, Frank

**Hi guys, I haven't updated in a long time, I found it hard to write this as I don't understand adults as well as I understand children and teens, so I won't update as regularly, but here it is at last. This poem is for Frank. No prizes for guessing who he's talking about.  
**

I try so hard to remember it

She tries so hard to forget

But I recall every detail

Imagining her in a veil

You could say I've had bad luck

I messed a lot of things up

The final assault team against KORPS

Was probably the worst

I am so sorry

I did what was necessary

Seemed like a good idea back then

I wonder how it would have been

If I had saved the team, and the city

You would have been so proud of me

You could say I've had bad luck

I messed a lot of things up

The final assault team against KORPS

Was probably the worst

I am so sorry

I did what was necessary

And then in the past few years

We relived our hopes and fears

So many great things came from the M.I. High team

But best of all, was working with you again

You could say I've had bad luck

I messed a lot of things up

The final assault team against KORPS

Was probably the worst

I am so sorry

I did what was necessary

I am so sorry

I did what was necessary

** I plan to also do poems for Stella, Stark, and Lenny, and possibly for Violet, The Worm and Lewis, and a secret mystery agent. Someone asked for me to do Flatley and the teachers, but I don't think I will as they never really worked for M.I.9, apart from Mrs King. If you think there's any other agents for me to do, leave a review telling me so. I will probably start a full length story soon, I have the summaries of some on my profile, so if you've read one and thought, 'Hey, that looks interesting', leave a review or PM me saying so.  
**


	12. All I ever did was push him away, Stella

It was a really bad result

But I know it wasn't his fault

It's just a shame

That he got the blame

It hasn't been the same

Since I broke up with him

He'll never know how I really feel

My emotions, I conceal

He clearly wanted to stay

All I ever did was push him away

I sort of made it up to him

Put him in charge of the M.I. High team

But then I had to do something I swore I wouldn't do again

I, Stella Knight, had to work with Frank London

It hasn't been the same

Since I broke up with him

He'll never know how I really feel

My emotions, I conceal

He clearly wanted to stay

All I ever did was push him away

I know the team could sense it too

Tension from ten years ago

For ten years, I'd missed him so much

Now I know it must have been love

It hasn't been the same

Since I broke up with him

He'll never know how I really feel

My emotions, I conceal

He clearly wanted to stay

All I ever did was push him away

He clearly wanted to stay

All I ever did was push him away

**That was Stella's poem, I was going to post it yesterday but I ran out of time, so I will try to post the next one (Stark) later on today. If you have some feedback, leave a review, if you have a request, leave a review, if you think that society neeeds to get over themselves and admit that unicorns are real, leave a review : )**


	13. Who dreamed up this madness?, Stark

**I updated on time, like I said I would. Here we go; Stark *audience boos* He's like the evil stepmother, the big bad wolf, and Justin Beiber all rolled into one. He's just so _evil, _but he's so funny.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Stark: She doesn't own M.I. High. If she did, I would have been mentor to the team, I would have dated Stella, and I would have gotten the awesome catchphrase 'All right, Mr F.' AAARGH I am so jealous of Frank London.**

**Me: All right Stark, calm down *mouths 'I wouldn't make any of those things happen'* No offence to any Beleibers out there, I just don't like Justin Beiber, please don't shove me in a wooden boat, set fire to it and throw it off a cliff. **

I used to be a high-ranking officer

Okay, so I was rubbish at fieldwork

But I was better than these kids

This job is rubbish

I remember the good old days

When children stayed in school

When there wasn't this mad craze

To break every rule

And now some little kids are responsible for us

Who on Earth dreamed up this madness?

I never seriously messed up any missions

Not like some people I could name

But when all's said and done

I'm glad he got the blame

I remember the good old days

When children stayed in school

When there wasn't this mad craze

To break every rule

And now some little kids are responsible for us

Who on Earth dreamed up this madness?

I know that Cole will turn to SKUL

Stewart's brain is impenetrable

Gupta's the cleverest there's ever been

But you didn't hear that from me

I remember the good old days

When children stayed in school

When there wasn't this mad craze

To break every rule

And now some little kids are responsible for us

Who on Earth dreamed up this madness?

And now some little kids are responsible for us

Who on Earth dreamed up this madness?

**Please don't shove me in a wooden boat, set fire to it and throw it off a cliff, PLEASE BELEIBERS I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS! If you can think up a more fitting punishment, leave a review telling me, and Lenny (whose poem is next) and I will read them out in an author's note next chapter. If you can guess who the mystery agent getting a poem in chapter 18 will be, leave a review telling me : )**


	14. Continue with life, Lenny

**Hi guys, I don't know if many of you saw Stark's poem, did something weird, it posted the chapter, acknowledged that I posted another chapter, cause it said 'Chapters:13' but then it said 'Updated 22 hours', so I don't think many of you managed to see it, so I didn't get any reviews, which means Lenny and I have no reviews to read out, but don't worry, we'll be back next chapter : )**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Lenny: She doesn't own M.I. High. If she did, my and Helen's wedding would have been televised.**

**Me: 100% This is the first time that I'm not agreeing sarcastically with my disclaimer helper. Anyhow, enjoy**

Rose, Daisy and Blane

My team were really great

I take a walk down memory lane

They had a great mission success rate

Me, Chuckers and Ginger

What a lark we had

But now those days are over

I'm feeling pretty sad

But I'm not one to be affected by strife

I put a smile on my face and continue with life

Mr Flatley didn't like me much

He thought I'd found a four leaf clover

But I still had my touch

I could charm him over

Me, Chuckers and Ginger

What a lark we had

But now those days are over

I'm feeling pretty sad

But I'm not one to be affected by strife

I put a smile on my face and continue with life

After I left, I kept in touch with Helen

It's not long ago I asked her to marry me

At the wedding, all are welcome

It's in Yalehill park on Saturday

Me, Chuckers and Ginger

What a lark we had

But now those days are over

I'm feeling pretty sad

But I'm not one to be affected by strife

I put a smile on my face and continue with life

But I'm not one to be affected by strife

I put a smile on my face and continue with life

**If you have feedback, or a request, or a way to punish me for insulting Justin Beiber, or if you just love unicorns, leave a review : )**

**P.S. MI games freak, unicorns _are _real : )**


	15. Without a doubt, The Worm

**Hi guys, I know this is late. I'm sorry. From now on I will update on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. As requested by MI games freak, here is a poem about the worm liking Rose. Enjoy!**

Hello, I am The Worm

I know that my voice makes you squirm

Enemy hacker turned spy

Need a gamer, I'm your guy

Zeroes and ones

My idea of fun

You call me a geek

I call you a freak

Worms slither about

I'm smarter than you without a doubt

I've never had much luck with girls

They say my voice makes them want to hurl

The one I want is right under my nose

Don't tell anyone I fancy Rose

Zeroes and ones

My idea of fun

You call me a geek

I call you a freak

Worms slither about

I'm smarter than you without a doubt

I realised it on our joint mission

I haven't got much competition

Just the blond with the conspiracy theories

And the nutter with the hat so furry

Zeroes and ones

My idea of fun

You call me a geek

I call you a freak

Worms slither about

I'm smarter than you without a doubt

Worms slither about

I'm smarter than you without a doubt

**Next up will be Violet Webb, then Lewis Chuckworth, then a special mystery agent! Try and guess who!**


	16. I'm no shrinking violet, Violet

Two robbers competing to outdo

Whoever would have guessed?  
They were both me, rather than two

I assume you're suitably impressed

I used to be a safe cracker

Until the police cracked down on me

The robber, scammer and hacker

Were the ones that they set free

Now I'm a baby spylet

I'm no shrinking violet

Working with the Saint Hopes team

They seemed nice enough

But I'm more likely to beam

When it's just The Worm, me and Chuckworth

I used to be a safe cracker

Until the police cracked down on me

The robber, scammer and hacker

Were the ones that they set free

Now I'm a baby spylet

I'm no shrinking violet

I like catching baddies

I like taking prisoners

It's way much more fun for me

Than being behind bars

I used to be a safe cracker

Until the police cracked down on me

The robber, scammer and hacker

Were the ones that they set free

Now I'm a baby spylet

I'm no shrinking violet

Now I'm a baby spylet

I'm no shrinking violet

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I was out all day Monday, and I didn't want to interrupt our little updating schedule. Next up will be Lewis Chuckworth, and for the last chapter will be the mystery agent who no-one has guessed yet. If you have any idea feel free to leave a review : )  
**


	17. Then he'll have something to fear, Lewis

Haven't I done well?

Stuck in this prison cell

Hang on, they're setting me free

They say they've got a job for me

Why did I listen to my uncle?

He got me into this mess

Made me do things against me will

Then to MI9 I had to confess

Just wait 'til I get out of here

Then he'll something to fear

They want me to become a spy

Work for them in M.I. High

I ask them what I gain from this proposition

They tell me it's either this or prison

Why did I listen to my uncle?

He got me into this mess

Made me do things against me will

Then to MI9 I had to confess

Just wait 'til I get out of here

Then he'll something to fear

I decide to accept their offer

I'm working with Violet and The Worm

She's a safe cracker

I'm a scammer, he's a hacker

Why did I listen to my uncle?

He got me into this mess

Made me do things against me will

Then to MI9 I had to confess

Just wait 'til I get out of here

Then he'll something to fear

Just wait 'til I get out of here

Then he'll have something to fear

**In both this chapter and the last, I referred to Lewis as a 'scammer'. If you know what the fiddlesticks I'm babbling on about, hi, let's be friends, have a cookie : ) If you enjoyed this chapter please review, and if you can guess the mystery agent next chapter, please review : )**


	18. Double-0-rabbit, General Flopsy

**Last chapter and the secret mystery agent that everyone saw coming but no-one guessed, General Flopsy! He is awesome : )**

Daisy does disguise

Kung-Fu Blane's the apple of her eye

Rose is really clever

Lenny is their mentor

* * *

Sniff, sniff, nibble, nibble

Can't win me over with kibble

All terrain, Bionic Bunny

Don't laugh, it isn't funny

To find out who I am is easy

I'm double-0-rabbit, General Flopsy

* * *

Carrie often scurries

Oscar is deep cover

Frank is like a tank

Stark is often narked

* * *

Sniff, sniff, nibble, nibble

Can't win me over with kibble

All terrain, Bionic Bunny

Don't laugh, it isn't funny

To find out who I am is easy

I'm double-0-rabbit, General Flopsy

* * *

Martial Arts is Dan

Aneisha's interregation

Tom's a computer geek

Stella is the chief

* * *

Sniff, sniff, nibble, nibble

Can't win me over with kibble

All terrain, Bionic Bunny

Don't laugh, it's isn't funny

To find out who I am is easy

I'm double-0-rabbit, General Flopsy

* * *

The Grandmaster held Zoe at SKUL, poor child

Mastermind kept Keri at KORPS, which made SKUL look mild

And as for me? I'm an all-terrain-high-tech-surveillance-rabbit.

The Bionic Bunny

* * *

Sniff, sniff, nibble, nibble, nibble

Can't talk me down over carrots and kibble

All-areas surveillance rabbit

Giggling will make me crabbit

It's not hard to guess my identity

I'm 00Bunny, General Flopsy

To find out who I am is easy

I'm double-0-rabbit, General Flopsy

**I know there is practically NO format to the poem, and half of it doesn't even rhyme, but it was written by Flopsy, and his first language isn't English, it's Rabbitese. That was the last chapter, some people have asked me to do poems for the teachers or pupils of Saint Hope's and Saint Hearts, so maybe ssomeday you'll see 'The Laurets of Saint Hopes' or 'The Bards of Saint Hearts' You never know : ) Before I can end this story I have a few thank-yous (or is it "thank-you's"? If you know please PM me)**

**M.I. High and Unicorns: For reviewing, when this was just a one-shot, it only got one review, which was from you, and it really made my day : )**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: For reviewing, favouriting and following. You have always had suggestions for who to do next, always praising, you were reallly supportive of the fact that these were poems, not one-shots, or a proper story, so thanks for that, it's great to know that there's one person out there who is interested to read my poems, or rather, the typed-up ashes of my brain exploding, THANK YOU : )**

**Guest: I don't know if you wrote both the reviews signed guest, thanks for making me aware that the P.o.V wasn't always clear, it's great to get some constructive critiscism, thanks for that. If you evr get an account, PM me to say hello, lokking forward to seeing some of your work : )**

**ibliniy: Thanks for your straight-forward review, a bit of praise, and then a suggestion. It's good to have things nice and simple every so often : )**

**georgiaw57: Thanks for your review, it was nice a laid back, just a clear message, 'I liked it'. Easy for my tiny brain to understand : )**

**Ghargr18: Thank you for knowing the episode! That made me really happy, to know I wasn't the only one who had memorized, like, half the episodes. I really hated Flatley for what he said about Rose there, but he redeemed himself in later series : )**

**rosieposie511: Thank you for your review, it was really encouraging : )**

**llamasinflyingtractors: Thank you for reviewing, they made my little Zan heart cry writing them :'(**

**learningtofly: Thank you for you encouragement to do the adult agents, without you, this book would probably only have had ten chapters in it : )**

**Lulu-Marie (guest): Thank you for the praise, I am really gonna miss her as well, if you everget an account, PM me to say hi, so I know who you are. I'll be looking forward to reading some of your stories : )**

**M.I. High Lover: Thank you for reviewing and for your suggestions, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd even have thought about thinking about doing The Worm, Violet and Lewis : )**

**MI games freak: Thank you so much for reviewing and following and favouriting! It's really lovely to check my story stats and see another follower, you have earned the approval of my little sister's EXTREMELY real adopted unicorns Ocean and Toffee (or her name might be Fudge, I can't remember) : )**

**HanStephanie19: Thank you for reviewing. I have no idea how I come up with the poems! I sit down on the morning of updating day, and have no clue what I'm going to do, then at around midday a rainbow time-bomb will start ticking inside my brain, and I'll maybe get the chorus written down, then in the evening the rainbow time bomb causes my brain to explode, the ashes get written down in my special butterfly notebook, written down by my special purple fineliner, and then typed up. I'm pretty sure Spike Milligan and Pam Ayeres found and find it a bit easier : ) **

**catlion2308: Thank you for reviewing, favouriting anf following. I would identify Scoop as a nutter, but that's probably because I'm a nutter too : )**

**MinaCarlyle: Thank you for following and favouriting. I hope you enjoyed reading : )**

**wolvesarethebest: Thank you for favouriting and following. I hope you like the poems : )**

**Wow, that was a lot of smiley faces : ) I hope that didn't offend anyone or anything like that, I wanted to thank you all personally, you have been a great support, and a great help, you all deserve a cookie *hands out virtural cookies* : ) Oh, and before I forget:  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Rose, Blane, Daisy, Keri, Zoe, Dan, Oscar, Carrie, Neish, Tom, Frank, Stella, Lenny, The Worm, Violet, Lewis and Flopsy: She doesn't own M.I. High  
**

**Stark: Thank goodness**

**Flopsy: Shut up, Stark, or I'll force you to listen to Justing Beiber!**

**I keep forgetting to do that, but it reminds me, no Beliebers have come up with a deadly torture for me yet, which I suppose is a good thing. Wow, this has been a really loooooooong A/N  
**

**Good night, and just in case I don't see you, good morning, good afternoon and good evening!**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7**

**P.S. If you know what that was a parodied quote from, then you can have another cookie!  
: )**


End file.
